


Kindness is not a weakness (be unkind to me and weakness is not what you are going to remember about me)

by Haven247



Series: Dark Hufflepuff verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Acephobia, Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual Character, Asexual Charlie Weasley, Asexual main character, Barnaby Lee is NOT an idiot, Bill Weasley is a great big brother, Cecil Lee literally had a 13 year old helping him, Culture Shock, Curandero, F/F, F/M, Filipino Character, Filipino Mythology & Folklore, Gen, Hogwarts is actually a terrible school when you think about it, It's the 1980s, Just because the Hufflepuff House has produced the least amount of dark wizards and witches, M/M, MC and Jacob are half-siblings, MC is deeply confused by Wizarding Britain, MC is from the U.S., MC is not impressed by Hogwarts but likes her friends, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slytherin does not immediately equate to evil, Someone help these kids, american wizarding, and the Faculty is like cool???, aswang, doesn’t mean there weren’t any, fight and capture Fenrir Greyback, person of color, there's more magic then just wand waving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haven247/pseuds/Haven247
Summary: Her reputation is already less than dirt before she ever steps foot in Hogwarts. Made worse that she's foreign. But damn it all, she is going to find her brother (Jacob, you incredible idiot). Heaven help anyone or anything who gets in her way.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dark Hufflepuff verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977394
Kudos: 6





	Kindness is not a weakness (be unkind to me and weakness is not what you are going to remember about me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own anything.
> 
> First time posting anything on AO3 so if the formatting is off I apologize and will fix it once I figure out how to. Tags will probably change as I add more chapters. Title is taken from a quote by Al Capone.
> 
> I was sorted as a Hufflepuff when I took the test and was annoyed at how Hufflepuffs are seen as castoffs in Canon. Also, does anyone else remember how hard it was to find Hufflepuff merchandise until the Fantastic Beasts movies came out? It was nothing but Gryffindor or Slytherin, and MAYBE Ravenclaw merchandise. Also, I felt like there was a missed opportunity exploring the magical world outside of Britain and the rest of Europe. I mean in Canon the only schools really mentioned in America were Salem, and Illvermorny-that's not enough. And the magic before colonization and magic that came from immigration. That and I got really into playing Hogwart's Mystery lately and this is the result of all of that.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated as are Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Tito (Tagalog)-Uncle
> 
> Kuya (Tagalog)-older brother

She is seventeen and she is drowning in her own blood.

(Get Up do something you idiot youaredying)

She remembers once, when she was about four. Jacob had come home for the summer and they were playing near the pools and river at Tito Patrick’s house. It was a smaller magical community hidden in Yosemite National Park. They would spend several weeks there, and she'd drag Jacob with her to hike the trails practically everyday. She’d wake up Jacob at six in the morning, jumping on his bed and demanding they both go outside.

_ (Just hang on we’re almost there!) _

She remembers telling him she wanted to fight a grizzly bear. Until Tito Patrick convinced her it was bad to interfere with the wildlife. Also it was illegal.

_ (Mr. Lee! What are you doing out of-DEAR MERLIN!) _

She remembers how hot it was that day. The heat from the California sun was something else in the summer, even when it was so early. ( _ England is socold _ ) but Jacob had his wand and the rules were more lax in California then in England. He used a Cooling Charm on both of them. She laughs and tells him he’s getting too used to wand waving as she drinks some water and adjusts Tito’s old boonie hat he let her borrow to block the sun. Enjoying the light spray of cold water hitting her face from the waterfall.

_ (Professor Mcgonagall! Professor Snape! Please help!) _

It was so loud, she remembers the rushing waves, the roar of the waterfall, and how inviting the cold water looked to five year old her that summer day, despite knowing the danger. More than one person gave into the temptation and went in-until the current took them and they drowned. So she is careful and turns away from it. But the rocks were slippery from all the water, and she remembers the fear leaping into her throat as she felt herself lose her balance, and the horror on her kuya's face. And, then-

She. Is.  _ Falling _ .

For a heart stopping moment she blacked out when she hit the water. The water rushed in and all it was then was survival. She doesn’t think she remembers the fear, just the rush, the fight, to live. The water was frigid and the current was strong and it was only her ambient magic that saved her from cracking her skull open whenever she hit the rocks. She hits the rocks quite a bit.

She thinks she cried out for God, mom, dad, Tito Pat, Jacob.

The current pushes her down again and then there's nothing.

_ (What happened!) _

_ (I don’t know! I found her like this! Please, please help her!) _

_ (Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vul-) _

She thinks she dies for a little bit. Maybe she did die that day, and everything else since then has been a dream? Or a nightmare? Or maybe it's Heaven? Then she feels a strong arm wrap around her, so tightly it hurts, and she’s being pulled  _ up _ .

_ (Profe-OH NO! Madam Pomfrey!) _

_ (Pomfrey! POPPY! We need you! You, Miss Lobosca snap out of it and grab as much Dittany as you can and contact St. Mungo’s!) _

_ (Severus, her wounds and symptoms is it-) _

_ ( _ _ Sectumsempra and the  _ _ Cruciatus Curse.) _

She remembers waking up, gasping for breath and soaked to the bone, lying on cold, hard rock. Her chest hurt, her throat hurt, her _ everything _ hurt. Jacob was above her, face paler than any other time she’d seen him. And he was, Jacob, Jacob was sobbing, tears rolling down his face as he dropped his wand to the ground and suddenly hugged her close. He was practically crushing her with how tightly he held her.

“You saved me!” She said, crying from the shock of what happened, and that she had never seen her kuya cry before.

He looked at her, same eyes and hair, “Of course I did! I’m your big brother! That’s my job!”

He had always protected her. Always looked out for her. And when he didn’t come home again that summer and all the summer afterwards, she made the decision that she did. He always protected her, always looked after her, loved her, even when they would fight or she would annoy him. No matter what happened, he would look after her. 

So, when she turned eleven she made her decision to give up home and travel thousands of miles to attend a school where she knew people would be against her. She didn’t care, she was ready to work hard to find Jacob, and she was loyal to her family. She made a promise to herself.

She was going to find her kuya and bring him home. Or die trying.

_ (Shite! We’re losing her!) _

_ (What’s happening!) _

_ (Mr. Lee! Get back and let the Healers do their job! Miss Lobosca! You stay back as well!) _

_ (But I can help-) _

_ (You’ll only get in the way.) _

_ (We have to bring her back to Mungo’s!) _

_ (We can’t Apparate her or use the Floo she’s too unstable! She’ll die from it!) _

_ (Garrett, grab more Dittany! Pour it down her throat as well as the wounds!) _

_ (She’s seizing!) _

__

She supposes it’s going to be the latter then?

__

(Fuck. No.)

__

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

__

_ (Alright, she’s stable. Let’s get her to St. Mungo’s!) _

__

Okay, who the fuck is yelling?


End file.
